The Simple Question
by neoalli2
Summary: Minato didn't expect to have to answer this question before becoming a father. Young Kakashi, Rin, and Obito.


Author Note: I do not own any characters from Naruto. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are all Chunin in this. This is before Minato became the Forth Hokage. Minato is 22. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are 11.

It's a great day to have off, thought Minato. Kushina had told him she had planned earlier in the month to have a shopping spree with Mikato. Minato had reassured her that he didn't mind, he'd just invite his team over at the same time she was planning on leaving, 1 P.M. She made them plenty of snacks, refreshments, and a huge cake to celebrate all three being Chunin. When Kushina walked into the living room, Minato couldn't help but smile as he remembered what they had done earlier and were going to do again later. Kushina slowly approached the chair Minato was in and they kissed until Mikato started knocking outside the door. Kushina let her in, while she searched for her purse.

Little did Minato know his was going to be an awkward one. The first sign should have been his students knocking on his door. His students didn't care much about being polite, especially since Minato was one of the only people they trusted. Besides, after awhile he told them just to walk in, since he never locked his door. The second sign should have been his three students standing there together. They never showed up together. Kakashi preferred to be more of a loner and Obito was always late. The third should have been his students sitting together on the couch. Kakashi usually sat on the chair next to him. Minato started to wonder what was on their minds. "So, what's bothering you guys?" asked Minato. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked at each other deciding who should speak first. They didn't want to anger him for two reasons. One he was scary when angry or annoyed and two they didn't want to disappoint him. They hated when they made him depressed. Finally Rin spoke. "Sensei, do you want to have kids?" Minato wasn't expecting that, but seeing all the children looking embarrassed made him hurry to come up with a good answer. "Yeah, it would be cool to have a kid and be a father. But, why do you guys want to know?" he asked curiously. Kakashi with a completely red face said, "Because, uh, we were just wondering." Minato glanced at him knowing that wasn't completely true. His students had reasons behind everything no matter how small, although he could usually figure it out. "You rushed that last part," said Minato smiling, curious about their antics, "Now what's the real reason?" Kakashi muttered, "How are babies made?" He said it so quietly and quickly Minato almost assumed he misunderstood, until he saw the three young ninjas' faces. "Don't they teach you at the Academy?" asked Minato. Rin and Obito shook their heads no, while Kakashi was still embarrassed about being the one to ask. With the three of them gazing at him his face also turned red. Minato was about to tell them to ask his parents but remembered Kakashi's were dead, Obito didn't get along with his, and Rin's were busy medical-nin. After Minato got over the shock he said,"Babies are made from a boy and girl." He smiled feeling extremely proud of himself, but his students just looked at him. Obito said, sounding frustrated, "We know that but we were asking _how_ not _by_." Kakashi and Rin nodded in agreement. Minato said, "Babies are made from having sex." The three eleven year-olds looked at him still confused.

After another minute of silence, the twenty-two year-old got bombarded with questions. "How do you have sex?" asked Kakashi. "Do they movies on how?" asked Rin. "Why do they say have safe sex, how can making a baby be dangerous?" asked Obito. "What are condoms?" asked Rin. Minato's face was bright red as he tried to think of appropriate answers. "You are all to young yo want to have sex. You are supposed to wait until you're married. I don't know if they make movies on _how_ to have sex. Safe sex means using protection like condoms to avoid getting pregnant." Obito asked, "What other reasons are there to have sex if you don't want to have a kid?" Kakashi asked, "Do you have safe sex, Sensei?" Minato, now pissed off, answered impatiently,"Because people enjoy it and that's none of your freaking business." The Chunin had a mixture of fear and shame in their eyes, making the older Jonin regret his attitude. Minato said, "I'm sorry for that. You can keep asking questions just not too personal." Obito asked "So does saying you want to fu..." Minato quickly covered Obito's mouth. "Yes, that means have sex. Where did you hear that from?" Obito started to point at him before he got his arm tackled by Rin and Kakashi. "You idiot." muttered Kakashi. Minato notice a paper on the floor. As he bent over he heard Obito call Kakashi an idiot. It was the invitation. The time said 11 A.M. His face turned even brighter than before as he realized his team of eleven year-olds had caught him having sex. And he never knew they were there.

He finally figured out there reason. As they got into the cake, Minato remembered that for missions they'd have to share a tent. Although, he didn't know whether to be proud or paranoid. His students proved they were great at stealth, great for missions. Now he sat there wondering how much therapy they'd need for catching their teacher doing his girlfriend. He wasn't going to be able to have sex for awhile, due to extreme paranoia. Even though they'd probably never come in without knocking again. Kushina would be disappointed that their plans would be canceled.


End file.
